


Basketball Keychain

by Zess1827



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Gen, Kise's just an extra, Midorima's Kerosuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zess1827/pseuds/Zess1827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started when Takao broke Midorima's Kerosuke. And he got himself into a big trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basketball Keychain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing this kind of genre and story telling.  
> Enjoy!

**V.**   


I was a fool.

I’m really a fool.

I’m much more of a fool than Takao.

It’s my fault.

I know.

Hey.

I want to apologize.

I approach him and hold his hand, the hand that had supported me all this time, be it inside or outside the court.

The one who had barged his way into my life, and just to make my life much livelier than before.

Smile again.

Laugh at me. I won’t be annoyed.

I don’t really hate that you call me by that nickname.

I forgive you for breaking my lucky item.

I’m really sorry.

I know it’s too late, but still…

Why am I such a fool?! And why did you really have to go very fast?

My thoughts are already jumbled in my mind. I don’t know what I’m thinking anymore.

Please, just don’t just say goodbye.

Hey.

* * *

 

**III.**

That idiot Takao! Why does he have to break my precious Kerosuke?

And now, my studying schedule is ruined.

Now I know why Cancer just ranked #5 today. I actually forgot that Oha-Asa also warned the Cancers to stay away from Scorpios because they would bring bad luck.

I had totally forget that the idiot is a Scorpio.

Oha-Asa is really amazing.

Five minutes has passed.

Even though I told him to be back by 15 minutes, I know it’s impossible.

Looking at the clock, I remind myself that by an hour, Takao would be here with my lucky item.

For now, I will take a nap to avoid misfortunes because I do not possess my lucky item right this time.

I was awakened by the ringing of my phone. Looking at the screen, I see the time and the caller. “Kise? This late?” I thought.

“Hello?” I say, and then I heard multiple voices in the background.

“Midorimacchi! Oh my god! Midorimacchi!” For some reason, the blond is very frantic.

* * *

**I.**

Shit. Shit.

Shit.

Just Shit.

In front of Shin-chan, what have I done?!  _This is goddamn shit, and my life is fucked._

“Takao.” He calls with indifferent voice, but he is not looking at me. I just feel the shivers run up my spine.

In the floor, broken glass pieces of his lucky item for today, Kerosuke, innocently scatter themselves.

_I wanna bring back the fucking time!_

I just really  _really_  wanted to blackmail him just  _really a little bit only_ , because he’s so serious about the exams for tomorrow.

So I grabbed his glass Kerosuke lying in the corner of his room, and told him “Shin-chan! Let’s play some games! Then we’ll study!”

“Shut up, Takao. I didn’t know that your eyes have dulled so much you cannot see I’m currently studying.” He said, not even bothering to look at me.

“Ehh…? Then, I’ll play with Kerosuke!”

Click. That was it. He had turned to look on to what I was holding, and I heard him hiss.

Shit. That was funny.

“Bring it back!” he yelled. He immediately stood up from his study table, dashed into my position, and tried getting back his lucky item.

No luck for him, since I was more agile.

“Heehee, here’s your Kerosuke~” I sang, really enjoying the scene with an annoyed Shin-chan.

I moved back and forth in the floor, almost like we’re dancing. And then, Shin-chan had this very wicked plan of tickling me, before he positioned his hand to catch Kerosuke.

“Ahahaha! It tickles! Hey!” I said as I laughed, but the lucky item had already slipped off my hand.

And that time, I was very sure Shin-chan had calculated where I would let go the glass figure.

Until we heard a shattering pieces of glass against the floor.

We could only watch the scene unfold. Kerosuke’s body just became scattered shards of green glass.

And now, I’m in a shitty situation.

It is already around 9 pm, and I am here because I invited myself to study with Shin-chan.

And I just broke his lucky item for the remaining 3 fucking hours.

Just  _SHIT_.

“Takao.” He repeats. Now, I feel goosebumps all over my body.

What will he make me do?

Aaaah….

“Replace that. NOW.” He says, and I just nod.

Wait! Where the hell can I still buy that?!

“Wa-wait, Shin-chan…? Where? It’s already late…” I try arguing, but he may be too late to understand logic.

This is the first time I really see Shin-chan get angry.

God, so this is how much he loves his lucky items?!

“Use my bicycle. It’s on the antique shop we went before.”

“That shop?! But Shi—“

“Return here by 15 minutes.”

“You do  _fucking_  know that it takes at least 30—“

“Get out!” He finally raises his voice. That is a first time too.

“FINE!” And I storms out his house.

What the hell.

And now, I’m using his bike. Shit, I’m too weak for Shin-chan.

Well, it’s my fault after all. I will replace it by today, okay. But 15 minutes is just impossible.

Just impossible!

I don’t care if he gets angry! He should at least understand that the shop is very far!

And by this time, I really wonder if they’re still open?

_Return here by 15 minutes_

Shit, he said that with a threatening voice.

He was really angry huh…

Then, with the bad timing I just had to recall enjoying my time with Shin-chan. To end that with such an silly fight…haaa.

Reflexively, I pedal faster. And faster. And faster.

Ah! Whatever! You win, Shin-chan!

* * *

 

**II.**

That’s the shop! Nice, the lights are still on!

And yes! It’s still open!

I hastily park the bicycle anywhere in the road, jumped out of it and run in front of the store.

“Oh, Kazunari! It’s already late!” The lady owner of the store, Shizu-chan, remarks. She already remembers my face and name because lately, I’m the one buying the lucky items for Shin-chan here.

“Ah, Shizu-chan! Do you still have the green glass frog! I need it now!” I tell her.

“Lucky! I only have one left, tell that to Shintarou. Here, 300 yen only~”

“Oh, That cheap?! This morning, wasn’t it 3000 yen? Nice.”

“Well, you’re a cutie. And this is the last piece, so I’m practically giving it.”

“Thanks! I really need to hurry back! Shin-chan’s fuming with anger!” I bid farewell as I run back to the bicycle, with the figure protected with a thick box.

“Hey, when will you going out with me, Kazunari?” she asks, before I’m able to start pedaling.

“Sorry, Shizu-chan, already have someone I like.”

“Oh? Do I know this person, then?”

“Haha, I’m leaving it to your imagination! Ja!” And I start the bicycle.

Faster and faster and faster.

It is a nice breeze as the wind meets my skin. Night bicycling is really fun! The roads are almost empty, except the main road.

Next time, maybe I will be able to invite Shin-chan!

I look at my clock.

“Shoot! Only 3 minutes left! I got to hurry!”

And I pedaled faster.

And faster.

* * *

 

**IV.**

“Kise? Why are you calling this late?” I ask, rather annoyed. It is already 1 am, and Takao still not back. What the hell is taking him long?

Or he might have gone home.

Well, I kicked him out of house after all. And he’s not so nice to buy me the lucky item this late. He will probably just apologize tomorrow.

“Kise?” He is not answering, but rather talking to other people in the background.

_Will he be okay? Hey!_

_Don’t push around, the patient’s condition is critical!_

_Wow…the bike’s really deformed._

_He’s probably running it full speed. How stupid._

_What was that? An accident?_

There were multiple voices, and a siren.

“Midorimacchi! It’s Takaocchi! He’s…I’m on my way to Seirin Hos—“

The line became very choppy, before it is completely cut off.

Either Kise’s phone battery is drained, or he cannot call anymore.

I don’t care.

What about Takao? Why the hospital…?

_He’s…running it full speed… the bike…deformed…._

Don’t tell me…!

Just no.

No.

No.

Just really no.

My feet just started running towards the hospital.

* * *

 

**VI.**

Before it was painful, very painful. I thought my body was being crushed into pieces. I cannot recall what happened, but I can still remember how my whole body hurt at that time.

And before I fell asleep or whatever, everything had become just dark.

From the corner of my consciousness, I heard the siren and whispers of people.

There was a familiar voice… is it Kise Ryouta from Kaijo?

Shit…I’m still sleepy.

And I feel something prickling my skin at that time.

And now somebody is holding my hand?

Shit…I want to sleep.

Sh…

Did I fall asleep? Right now, my whole body feels so refreshed. What was I doing before this?

I open my eyes. It was very white. Wait, my home’s ceiling is not white!

And the smell, what the hell is this?! Antiseptic?

Antiseptic? Hospital?

But why?

And I see the bandages around my arms, and felt the bandages also covering my forehead. I’m wearing the hospital gown, now lying in the bed, and it’s morning, judging by the brightness of the light.

What happened?

I know I’m going back to Shin-chan’s place that night to bring him the Kerosuke, and then…

Maybe… what the hell, such a failure.

I saw the mop of green hair in the left side of the bed.

“Shin-chan!?” I yell inside the room, and the head moved.

And I saw his tired face, the eyebags, and the ruffled clothes. The Shin-chan I know really cares for his appearance and health, so why…

“Shin-chan…? Did I…?”

I just realize he is holding my hand.

So tightly. As if he is grasping for my life.

As if he wants to share his warmth for my cold body.

After we have faced each other for a while, he suddenly dropped his head, hiding his face once again. His forehead touches the portion of the wrist of the hand he is holding.

I felt the liquid trickling down my hands.

And then, I heard the lonely sway of wind coming from the opened windows. The curtains danced as the breeze comes in.

I cannot find any words to say.

“Shin-chan… I’m…sorry.” I just tell him the first thing that comes to mind. “I broke your lucky item, and even got into accident. I’m really sorry…”

“So, don’t cry.”

He’s not bulging. He’s still crying. The flow of tears hasn’t stopped.

What do I have to do?

“I’m…I’m gonna replace it okay! Once I can check out here, I’ll search for it, so don’t cry!” I am reassuring both myself and him, with my awkward voice that sounded like forcing every words uttered.

“Shut up, fool!” it is his muffled voice, with so much hint of sadness. “I’m not angry with that…”

I look at him, or rather at his hair.

So green, just like the scene outside.

For some reason, this is calm.

My heart is calm.

“Ne, Shin-chan, let me see your face.” I say out of blue, as I try lifting the hand that is touching his face.

There is a resistance, but not much.

And when he finally gives up, I… become speechless.

Red, blushing, with tears still running down from his eyes. Tussled hair, and foggy spectacles. He’s such a mess.

The Shin-chan I know before will never let me see this kind of face.

Shit, do I deserve this?

“Shit, I’m gonna die…” I murmur, and then he suddenly stands up.

I look above – he’s furious.

Why?

“LOOK HERE! I’M DEAD WORRIED FOR YOU, AND THEN YOU’RE TELLING ME YOU WANT TO DIE?!” And he is panting right after yelling.

“Cool down Shin-chan! I didn’t mean that…I just meant that I’m so embarrassed right now, because you’re crying for me, not for the lucky item.”

I unconsciously touched his cheek with my free hand. “I’m really happy. Thank you for worrying for me. I’m sorry.”

“Hmph. You better be.”

And he embraces me.

Even though I’m surprised by the sudden turn of events, I just found myself also wrapping my hands around his body.

His trembling body.

It is very warm.

* * *

 

“Shin-chan, what’s this?” He lends me a basketball keychain that morning before we go to school. I’m now in front of his house, as usual, to service him using the rickshaw.

“Your lucky item. And also this, a kuma figure.”

“Eh?!” I look at him dumbfounded. “But, I know it’s only…”

“And I’m going to pedal today. Just shut up and sit. We’re going.”

“Huh? Wait – Are you sick, Shin-chan?”

“No. Hurry! I don’t want to be late!”

“Yes, yes, your highness.”

As I felt the newfound breeze from a different perspective of being pedaled in a rickshaw, I just felt really glad.

I stared at the basketball keychain and the kuma figure.

Pfft.

Really, Shin-chan, a true tsundere.

* * *

  _Good morning to all Oha-Asa listeners!_

_This is the fortune for today!_

_Scorpio ranks the first, and lucky item is a wooden kuma figure!_

_Cancer ranks the second…_

… _Have a good day!_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everything make sense in the end. Please critique and/or review!


End file.
